


Twin Theory

by joeyjames (lilyandjoey)



Series: George/Padma 7 Spells [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-26
Updated: 2008-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyandjoey/pseuds/joeyjames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's always a dominant twin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twin Theory

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt** : effect of impact on stationary objects

Padma loved her sister. Really she did. It was just hard to remember that when Parvati breezed in all perfect hair and fake nails and took over. And she did it every single time. People probably thought she was the moody twin, sitting in the corner at Harry's party with a drink while Parvati was all smiles and socialising with people she barely knew. Padma had only gone at Hermione's insistence.

"This seat taken?" George asked cheerfully.

Padma smiled wryly and indicated that it was not. George sat down next to her with a sympathetic look.

"So the whirlwind is your sister then," he said carefully.

Padma grimaced in reply. George didn't seem to be put off by the lack of verbal response.

"Mine's the same," he announced casually.

Padma raised an eyebrow and gave him a disbelieving look.

"It's true," he assured her, "I just get caught up in Fred's wild schemes. Don't get me wrong, it's a lot of fun, but it's generally his idea rather than mine. Sometimes I just want to get an early night, relax a bit, you know? I just can't seem to say no."

"Parvati keeps telling me that I shouldn't wear so much kohl, that my lip ring is too aggressive, that my hair would be so nice if I curled it like hers," Padma burst out suddenly, "and I don't want it to be _nice_. I like it how it is! She looks so disappointed and it's so infuriating."

George nodded slowly and she felt a little less embarrassed about that little rant.

"So, why don't you be my spine and I'll be yours?" he asked with a smile. "I reckon I can say no to your twin."

Padma smiled at him. Maybe she would enjoy the party.


End file.
